Finding Peace
by blackfire93
Summary: I was a creature created by war, death and human experimentation. I have survived but I have yet to actually live, is there anyone out there who is fighting an inner war against the demons of their past? Will I ever find someone who is neither disgusted by me nor pity's me?


**PLEASE READ! THIS IS A ONESHOT ONLY!**

Church was going on normally well I think it was normally I had only been to this church a handful of times, after all I was taking advantage of this old church I figured I might as well give a little back. The adult choir was up singing a beautiful song called God's Grace, and all of the usually noisy babies were quite which struck me as a miracle. I was sitting in the complete back of the church on the very edge of the last pew closest to the door as I always did when I came. Part of the reason I sat where I did was because of my past and the horrible claustrophobia that plagued me because of it, and partly because I definitely did not look like the normal church going type of person, and I always got a lot of attention which I came here to get away from. The choir finished singing and they passed the offering plate around and then the preacher got up to preach. Everything happened the same way, like clockwork which is honestly another of the reason I came. The usher who usually stood by the door to welcome people left to go to the bathroom exactly five minutes after the preacher had started, I started too slid out the pew getting ready to leave when I felt a breeze ruffle my shoulder length black hair I knew immediately someone had entered the church. _**"Well this is new."**_ I thought and turned my head to see who it was, my survival instinct screaming at me to face the unknown head on. At first the sun blinded me but my eye's adjusted and I could make out the outline of a tall figure then I saw the gun. The gun was pointed straight at the preacher and although I honestly didn't really care about him one way or the other I was in the middle of the aisle between the gun-man and the preacher in seconds. I felt the bullet tare through my shoulder thankfully just clipping the flesh instead of hitting any bones. I processed the pain at the same moment that I registered the fact that the entire church had erupted into screams and colors. My brain seemed to slow down and yet speed up at the same time as I got my first real look at the shooter. He was tall with curly black hair that brushed the tops of his shoulders, his dark brown eye's held several emotions, all of which I was very familiar with pain, hate, loneliness, and the haunted look that I'm sure every soldier's eyes have. The pain in my shoulder began to thrum like a drum beat and I could feel the blood fall down my arm before dripping off of my fingers, every instinct was screaming at me to hurt this man who had dared to hurt me but as I stared into his eye's I found myself being drawn to him, as one creature is drawn to another of their own kind. And instead of the anger towards him that I should have been feeling I could only feel the need to comfort this soldier, to show him that he wasn't alone that even now there were other's out there who were fighting their own internal wars. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as much as I could and slowly took a step towards him, my eyes on his, my hands still down by my sides. I saw him tense so I waited a minute before I took another step towards him, continuing in that way soon the barrel of the gun was pressed straight against my chest my eye's still staring into his. His eye's searching mine for answers, as I slowly brought my arms up waist high and simply held them there. He must have found the answer to his un-spoken question of what I was trying to do, although at first he didn't move the people and commotion around us long forgotten by both of us as we were locked into a battle of the eyes'. I saw the moment he decided to accept my gesture, my comfort the gun fell between us and he wrapped his arms around me his head buried in-between my shoulder and neck. Time didn't mean anything as we stood there my arms wrapped as tightly around him as his were wrapped around me, both of us giving and receiving comfort that we were not alone in the world, not anymore. Finally we pulled back and that's when everything came into focus I could hear the police sirens getting louder, and the loss of blood from my arm was becoming a problem but I grabbed his hand and turned towards the left of the building where I knew a secret room and passageway that had a maze of tunnels that led out to the mountains. "Come." I said before turning and running. I felt his slight hesitation then he started running with me, I opened the secret passageway led him to the room, which I had secretly been staying in, so I could grab my always packed back-pack, bow and arrow's, knifes and two pistols, one of which I gave to him along with a box of bullets before I tied up the cut on my arm and grabbed his hand again leading him through the maze of tunnels up into the mountains.

We didn't talk as we made our way out of the tunnels and into the top of the mountains where he took the lead, and lead me to a cave hidden behind a waterfall. It was only after we sat down in the cave and he started a fire that he turned to me and introduced himself, "I'm Rambo. John Rambo." He said his voice husky and deep with a slight Italian accent. "I was known as Venom." I replied my own voice slightly husky. I saw the curiosity lit in his gaze at my words but he didn't ask about my past and I didn't ask about his. For now it was enough that we had each other and the knowledge that we were not as alone in the world as we thought. After two months it was very close to the winter months and I decided to travel into the small town below us for winter clothes, food and more ammunitions. I didn't think to bother telling Rambo as we seemed to understand each other without having to speak, although we did speak a great deal about everything but our pasts. As it was when I was ready to leave Rambo had been out hunting so I simply took my knife, loaded gun, and the stash of money I had in my backpack before making my way down the mountain. I kept silent and moved quickly only being seen when I was in a store that held supplies that I needed, before moving on to the next store. By the time I had all of the supplies that Rambo and I would need to stay warm through the winter months, it was already dark outside. I didn't think anything of it as I made my way as silently as I could up the mountain making sure to cover my tracks. The moon was covered by clouds and I knew that it would be dangerous if I miss-stepped so I took off my jacket and pulled off my long-sleeve black tank-top before replacing my over-large jacket and tucking my shirt into one of my inner pockets before I took a deep breath knelt down and lifted up my left pant leg after unlacing my left boot where a large black bracelet encircled my ankle. I pulled it off and I felt the immediate jolt of an electric shock travel my body before I felt a wave of dizziness then everything in sight began to get closer and more detailed and soon all of my senses were completely alive and everything became vivid. After standing and buttoning up my coat I continued onward making sure to continually cover my trail more out of instinct then the thought that someone might try to follow me and soon I was only ten feet from the cave I bent back down and placed the bracelet back on and my jolted once again before everything became dull and my now human eyes could barely pick out the way past the slippery rocks behind the waterfall and into the cave Rambo had led me to the first day we met. Finally I made it into the cave without too much trouble and walked farther in, letting the light of the fire Rambo must have made guide me. Instinct caused me to drop to my knee and pull out my gun with one hand while using simultaneously using my other hand to block the large knife that was aiming for my throat. I twisted the arm that was holding the knife causing the body of the person to slam onto the hard cave floor on their back my gun under their chin when their face registered in my mind. "Rambo?" I said surprised before immediately backing off and putting away my gun. "Are you alright?" I asked not apologizing for my instinctive fight response, just worried that I might have caused him to fracture some bones from the force of slamming him into the cave floor on his back. "I thought you left." He said putting his knife away but keeping his gaze on me. I knew my eye's widened with surprise at his words and it took me a second to reply, "Well unless you kick me out your pretty much stuck with me." I said. Then I remembered the stuff that I had dropped in order to fight back, I turned around and crouched to pick it up. "Here I picked up some things we are going to need since it will be winter soon." I said as I stood up again having picked up everything I dropped, before turning back around to face Rambo again. Rambo was still standing there a strange look on his face, however once he saw me watching him he turned around and led the way back to the fire, not speaking but he seemed deep in thought so I just begin to pull things out of the packages and my various pockets and put them out where they were easy to get to. Then I took off my jacket and didn't think anything of it until I saw my shirt sticking out of the inner pocket and hearing Rambo's sharp intake of breath. I immediately grabbed my shirt from my jacket and yanked it over my head but was stopped before I could cover my back completely up by a gentle hand tracing over my many scars. I didn't turn around I didn't want to the disgust or worse yet the pity that Rambo was probably giving me, however I didn't say or do anything I just let him trace over the scars knowing that he was probably going to start asking questions and by the time I was done answering them I would most likely be out of a place to live. However Rambo surprised me, instead of saying anything he turned me around, instead of disgust or pity I saw Rambo taking his jacket and shirt off and realized that we were both scared. I reached out and gently traced the scars on his chest, they were raised and the skin was white and from the looks of it the skin had been left to heal on its own there were no stich marks. I raised my eye's to meet his deep brown ones, "I guess were both scared in body and in mind." I whispered feeling as if speaking to loudly would cause this moment of shared physical and mental pain would break like glass and cut us just as deep. Rambo nodded his left hand cupped my face and he leaned his forehead on mine, "As sorry as I am that you had to deal with whatever happened to you, I'm glad I have someone who understands." Rambo said his deep and husky voice feeling my ear's I smiled and closed my eyes letting myself for the first time fully relax. I knew that later one there would be question's asked and I would have to share that not all of my scars came from fighting but also from doctors experimenting on me, but I also knew that when I asked Rambo about his scars he would share his past with me as well. However right now I just basked in this moment of peace and behind my closed eye-lids I begin to dream of a future for the first time.


End file.
